Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray analysis apparatus for analyzing a sample using X-rays. Particularly, the present invention relates to an X-ray analysis apparatus comprising replaceable components.
Description of the Related Art
An X-ray analysis apparatus commonly has replaceable components. Examples of replaceable components include X-ray tubes, X-ray detectors, X-ray optical components, attachments (accessory devices), and the like. Examples of X-ray optical components include a slit, a monochromator, a Soller slit, a parallel slit collimator (PSC), a filter, a parallel slit analyzer (PSA), and the like. Examples of attachments include a sample holder in which the sample is filled, a sample plate unit on which the sample holder is placed, a sample changer (a sample replacement device), and various other accessory devices.
Conventionally, there are known X-ray analysis apparatuses in which a magnetic sensor is used to identify the type of X-ray tube as a replaceable component (see Patent Citation 1, for example). Also known are X-ray analysis apparatuses in which the type of slit, monochromator, filter, or other such replaceable component is identified using a photo sensor, a microswitch, or the like (see Patent Citation 2, for example).